


The Universe Twins

by Myastar2006



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006
Summary: Steven and Stella Universe have a lot to learn before they go on dangerous missions. Follow them as they grow and develop throughout this story.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Gem Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Stella try to make their gems work.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

A scream heard from the big donut.

"Why would they stop making them?"

Stella said with a huge frown on her face.

"Maybe they just couldn't keep up with Lion Lickers."

Lars said, smirking.

"Lion Lickers, kids these days don't have any taste."

Steven said furiously.

"Well, you can take the freezer with you guys if you want, we won't need it anyway."

Saidie said openly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few minutes later they got home to find a surprise. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Void (Black Pearl) were holding a cooler.

"Hey, guys!"

Steven said, holding an unplugged freezer full of Cookie Cats.

"What's in that cooler?"

Stella said curiously while looking around it.

"We stole you two a bunch of Cookie Cats!"

Amethyst said with a huge grin on her face.

"I paid for them!"

Pearl said pissed at Amethyst.

"All that matters is that they got what they wanted, some Cookie Cats! Right, Garnet?"

Said Void with a smile on her face.

"Correct, we heard they were out, so I wanted to get some for you two."

Said Garnet, handing Steven and Stella some Cookie Cats.

Steven and Stella plugged in the freezer, then just left it there to charge. They then heard a bang, coming from outside.

"There must be a mother somewhere!"

Said Garnet, while punching a centipedle right in the face.

"We should probably find it before someone gets hurt"

Said Pearl.

"Ooooh! Can we come? Please?"

Asked Stella loudly

"I think it is a bit too dangerous for you two to come. Let us handle the gem stuff, you aren't strong enough for missions like this yet."

Said Pearl strictly.

"Okay..."

Said Steven and Stella with frowns on their face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I totally wanna help, but we have to stay here! That's such a shame!"

Said Steven, with a bored like expression on his face.

"But we can, Steven! You just have to grow up and start being able to use your powers!"

Said Stella, taking a Cookie Cat.

"Hey! You are eating one now?"

Said Steven.

"Yes, you want one?"

Offered Stella

"Sure!" Steven said grabbing a Cookie Cat.

Both of them then put a Cookie Cat in their mouth and bit an ear off. Their gems started glowing.

"Woah! I hope this means we could help!"

Said Steven, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, if Pearl doesn't test us for cancer first"

Said Stella sarcastically.

The mother then appeared at the temple.

"This is our chance!" Said Steven.

"Yeah, let's go show them whose boss!"

Said Stella.

Steven and Stella then went outside to see the gems fighting the mother, but their gem's glow faded.

"Didn't I make myself clear when I told you two to stay inside?"

Said Pearl, pissed at Steven and Stella.

"But our gems glowed! We just want to help, because now we know they work!"

Said Steven.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't even know the first thing about controlling it." Said Pearl.

The mother then came and tried to attack Steven and Stella, but some kind of shield came out of her gem.

"See, Pearl! I can do this, you just don't know what you are talking about in that delusional mind of yours!"

Yelled Stella.

"I guess you're right, sorry for being so rude, I was ju-"

"Pearl! Focus, her shield won't be up forever!"

Said Garnet. "Right!" Said Pearl.

The mother tried to attack from behind, but Steven's shield summoned.

"Leave her alone!"

He said, making a heroic pose.

Void, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl then all together poofed the mother and got her gem.

"I guess we underestimated you two..."

Garnet said.

"Yeah you did, we were amazing, right Stella?"

Said Steven.

"Yeah"

Said Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me changing how this episode goes, it just makes room for some character development.


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Stella has to use Rose's Laser Light Cannon to protect Beach City, but what is it?

"THE BITS! THE BITS!"

Amethyst and Steven yell.  
  
"Okay, okay, here!"  
  
Said Mr. Fryman, giving them fry bits.  
  
"Isn't this the perfect time? The sun goes down, and the second sun comes up!"  
  
Said Steven, with a grin on his face.  
  
"HA, A second sun? Wha-"  
  
Amethyst gets cut off by herself, then picks up Steven, and runs to the temple, making Steven drop his bits.

"Hey, my bits!"

Said Steven, sadly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Amethyst! Took you long enough, it's not like the world will save itself now, will it?"

Pearl said, with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, at least I came!"

Said Amethyst.

"Stop fighting please, we still have to deal with the thing in the literal sky."

Said Stella, who is clearly annoyed.

"Lemme see it please!"

Said Steven.

"Go right ahead, Steven!"

Said Void, with a smile on her face.

"Woah, it's a giant eyeball, cool!"

Said Steven, with stars in his eyes.

"It is _called a_ redeye, Steven! It's _not cool,_ Steven! It could **kill us all and many innocents!** "

Yelled Pearl, being salty.

"No, not red eye! It's going to infect us all!"

Yelled Steven.

"Steven, that's pink eye. I had it when I was 5."

Said Stella, facepalming.

"This redeye thing can still kill us though..."

Said Steven, embarrassed.

"We just need Midnight or Rose's cannon, but we don't know where they are!"

Said Pearl, worried.

"Hey, Stella, do you think dad has it?"

Steven whispered to Stella.

"It may be possible, but Pearl won't believe us. Let's just tell her that we are warning him."

Whispered Stella.

"Pearl, can me and Stella warn dad?"

Said Steven, winking at Stella.

"Sure, do whatever."

Said Pearl, obviously not caring where they went.

"Can I come with them, since we can look for it?"

Void said, with a smile on her face.

"Void you don't have to _ask_."

Said salty Pearl

"She was just asking Pearl, why are you so rude?"

Stella said, with concern all over her face.

"Don't worry about it, Stella! Let's just go!"

Said Void, gesturing them to go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Greg, can you please wake up?"

Void yelled.

"It takes more than that to wake him up, Void. Lemme stomp on the top of his van, and you can catch me if I fall."

Said Steven.

"Okay, go right ahead, Steven!"

Void said.

" **WAKE UP DAD! WE HAVE A WORLD TO SAVE!"**

Steven yelled while stomping the top of his dad's van.

"Who's there? I have a waffle maker, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Yelled Greg, running out of his van.

"Dad, it's just us. Were you sleeping?"

Said Stella.

"Well, yeah it's- oh."

Said Greg clearly embarrassed.

"We need to find ether Rose or Midnight's cannon. Do you have them?"

Asked Void.

"Well, I dunno, I don't really get involved in gem stuff, but if you think there is a possibility for that, then I guess I know the place to look."

Said Greg, confused.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your old storage locker? Damn, that is a lot of junk you have there, are you sure we should be sending them in there?"

Asked Void.

"They want to go on a mission, don't they? It's like training, plus you can go in there with them."

Said Greg.

"Okay then, if you are sure, then I'll go in with them, rope me up, Greg!"

Said Void, excitedly.

Greg ties a rope around Void, Steven, and Stella.

"Now, remember, if you get one of the cannons, tie it up!"

Said Greg.

"Roger!"

Said Steven, Stella, and Void.

They all then went into the storage unit. Stella was with Void, while Steven was alone.

"Ooooh! What is this?"

Said Stella, excitedly.

"You should probably save that for when you are older _hahaha_ "

Said Void awkwardly.

"Are these your CDs?"

Said Steven, excitedly.

"Oh, that box, yeah, gee, I sure haven't seen those in a long time!"

Said Greg.

"Pearl would get pissed if she ever found out about this, so it would be best if we kept this little bit from her, for your dad's safety."

Said Void, concerned.

"That's a pretty good idea, we _all_ know how much of a neat freak she is!"

Said Stella, with a small grin.

"Oooh! I found an old picture, with you and mom!"

Said Steven, happily.

"Which one?"

Asked Stella.

"Probably Rose, considering they had the relationship."

Said Void.

"Midnight was a close friend, with both me and Rose. When she figured out that Rose couldn't have both of you on her own, she leaped at the opportunity to give birth to something special."

Said Greg, feeling nostalgic.

"That's interesting! OOPS, **DAD, I CRACKED IT!** "

Said Steven, worried.

"Don't worry, if every porkchop were perfect..."

"We wouldn't have hotdogs!"

Everyone else joined Greg.

"I guess you all know me too well..."

Said Greg.

"I helped you raise them, Greg..."

Said Void, with a little giggle.

" **DAD, I FOUND IT! IT'S GLOWING!** "

Yelled Steven, excitedly.

"I think we found one too, Greg."

Said Void.

"Okay, tie your extra ropes, and I'll pull them out using the van."

Said Greg.

He then pulled both cannons out using the van, then everyone came out of the garage.

"That was a success!"

Said Void.

"I wish we can celebrate, but the eye is getting closer..."

Said Greg, worried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Can I play this CD?"

Steven said, holding a CD of "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart".

"Uhhh, you've already heard it, but you can if you want."

Said Greg, with a blush.

Steven put the CD in, and everyone but Greg nods their head to it.

"So let me drive my van into your heart!"

Sang Stella and Steven.

They all then arrived, to the gem's surprise.

" **HE HAD BOTH OF THEM THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!** "

Asked Pearl.

"It wasn't really shocking, considering the options that they had."

Said Void, avoiding eye contact with Pearl.

"We still don't know how to activate it, so we need to act fast."

Said Garnet.

"I wish ROSE or MIDNIGHT were here, they would know what to do."

Said Amethyst.

"Well, they aren't here, so we will have to do with Steven and Stella to activate them."

Said Garnet.

"Wait a minute... Steven, Stella, do you two know how to open this?"

Said Pearl.

"Well, no. Why would we? We are just two offsprings of Rose Quartz and Midnight Quartz, who by the way, shattered a top-secret diamond."

Said Stella, obviously mad at the fact that one of her moms could do such a thing.

"Stella, we talked about this, she _had_ to do it, or something bad would happen."

Said Greg, concerned.

"Besides, if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!"

Steven said, comforting Stella.

All of a sudden, both of the cannons started working.

" _That_ was the password of all things?"

Pearl asked with a hint of concern on her face.

"I think it's a great password, thank you really much."

Stella said, pouting.

Everyone then split up and aimed the cannons at the redeye. The cannons then shot beams of light, destroying the redeye, and causing some damage to the town as well.

"Sorry for the damage!"

Void yelled.

"What?"

A random person yelled.

"Well, that was quite the day, ready to go to bed."

Stella said, heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blush that Greg gives when Steven asks to play "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart" is CANON, FYI, so please mind that.


	3. A Special Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Stella spend some time with their dad and Void. But is Stella becoming interested in a boy?

"Hey, Greg! The rest of the gems are on a mission, so can these two and I hang like old times?"

Void asked.

"Yeah, sure!"

Said Greg.

"Yay! So, I was thinking about going to get some fry bits."

Said Stella.

"Okay then, but why now?"

Said Greg.

"I'm _uh_ bit hungry..."

Said Stella.

"But you just ate... Is it possible you have feelings for the boy that works there?"

Said Void.

"No, I just want someone to hang with, besides Steven just in case we all wanna hang somewhere, you know? A new friend."

Said Stella.

"Okay then, knock yourselves out."

Said Greg.

Steven and Stella approached PeeDee, a Fryman.

"Hey, do you want your usual order of the bits?"

Said PeeDee.

"Uh, yeah, and we wanna be your friend..."

Said Steven, embarrassed.

"Uh, okay, sure. We can hang sometime, probably when I get off this shift..."

Said PeeDee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's been hours, is this what it's like to work a job?"

Steven said, checking the time.

"Apparently..."

Said Stella.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not late for anything..."

PeeDee said.

"Nope, how many hours did you even work?

Asked Steven.

"An occasional 6-hour shift, why?"

Asked PeeDee.

"That long? I thought work hours were shorter..."

Said Steven, bummed.

"Well, I guess if you think about it, Mr. Fryman needs to earn money by having people work there..."

Said Stella.

"Well, you're right about that, but my dad _does_ hassle my brother and I to do more, so that's the disadvantage of a family business, I guess."

Said PeeDee.

"Is it that boring?"

Asked Steven.

"Of course it is, it's a _job_. You take it to make money, not have fun."

Said PeeDee.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

Said Stella.

"Sure, I was about to head to the clothing store after I spent some time here, but I guess we could go together."

Said PeeDee.

"A clothing store? We've never been to one since we were little since we have unlimited clothes thanks to dad's old job."

Said Steven, interested.

"I have some extra money, I can get you two something new if you want!"

Said PeeDee.

"Are you sure? I mean, you _earned_ that money through blood, sweat, and tears..."

Said Steven.

"I am sure, so sure in fact, that I am going to make sure I find matching ones for you two."

Said PeeDee.

"Okay then thank you very much!"

Said Stella.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, I found these two overalls, these are s you can keep your shirts on whenever you wear them. Hey, by the way, how do you get pants if your dad only has shirts?"

Asked PeeDee.

"Oh, he gets them when he goes shopping for us, by the way, these look good!"

Said Steven, with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, stretchy too, unlike normal jeans!"

Said Stella.

"You don't like normal jeans?"

Asked PeeDee.

"Nope, they are too tight. Those are Steven's thing."

Said Stella.

"That's why I see you with sweatpants in the winter!"

Said PeeDee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was pretty fun, right Steven?"

Asked Stella.

"Yeah, he was pretty nice, I hope we get to see more of him!"

Said Steven, with a grin.


	4. Father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode will be replacing Cheeseburger Backpack, and will have Stella, Void, and Greg. THIS IS SET IN THE EVENTS OF CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK!

“Hey, dad! I’m over with Void today. Steven didn’t want to come because he thinks the gems will take him on a mission just because he has a backpack.”

Said Stella, giving him a hug.

“Don’t worry about it, Stella! Once in a while it’s good to separate, isn’t it?”

Greg said.

“Yeah, and besides, I’m here!”

Said Void, with a smile on her face.

“Yeah you’re right, but I want to ask you something, dad.”

Said Stella, sitting in the van.

“What is it?”

Asked Greg.

“Is it normal to not feel any sexual attraction to anyone? Because all the boys on T.V have all the girls crushing on them, and I don’t feel anything towards them. It’s kind of eating me up inside, and if it isn’t normal then do I need help?”

Stella asked.

“Stella, I think that is a case of... lemme see here... being asexual.”

Said Greg.

“What is that? Some kind of disorder? Do I need help?”

Asked Stella.

“No, no, no... it’s when someone feels no sexual attraction for people....”

Said Greg.

“Does that mean I’ll never have a boyfriend?”

Asked Stella.

“Stella, if you can feel romantic love, then you can still have a boyfriend... but not anytime soon, okay?”

Said Greg.

“Understood, dad! Pearl would kill me if she found out I had a boyfriend.”

Said Stella.

“That was, well, deep...”

Said Void.

“Sorry, Void, I just needed to know if there was something wrong with me or not.”

Said Stella.

“Well, maybe you would like to do a little more self discovery on a... ROAD TRIP!”

Said Greg, with jazz hands.

“Where are we going to even go?”

Asked Void.

“Well, I have to pick up something for the wash in Empire City, so we could probably stay in a motel on the outskirts of the city.”

Said Greg.

“Yes! Now I get to go on another road trip! When was the last time we did this? Maybe when we were 10... that’s wayyyyyyy tooooooooo loooooooong!”

Stella said.

“You’re right, but we should probably check if your brother is there first, I know he wouldn’t want to miss out on some self discovery!”

Said Greg.

“Oh, there goes my phone... Steven just texted me saying that the gems are taking him somewhere... some kind of temple, you wanna go there?”

Void asked Stella.

“Nah, it’s probably really old, and pearl would probably freak if both of us came.”

Said Stella.

“Maybe, but Pearl seams to be passionate about you two seeing this...”

Said Void.

“Pearl is too bossy, I want to go with dad...”

Said Stella.

“Okay, that’s a good explanation...”

Said Void.

“Let’s go then, Stella!”

Said Greg.

“Okay, dad! I just need to go back anyways to pack.”

Said Stella.

—————————————————————————————————————

Greg, Void, and Stella arrived at Empire City when all of a sudden a car comes by and crashes into the van. Stella then wakes up a few hours later lying down on a motel bed.

“What happened?”

Asked Stella.

“STELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?”

Asked Greg.

“Yeah, I just want to know what happened...”

Said Stella.

“Well, a speeding car crashed into us. Your dad went to the hospital, but I hid you since you are off the grid. Your dad ended up fine except for some minor injuries, I guess you’re fine too, right? Or does something hurt?”

Asked Void.

“I’m fine, I guess. I heal, remember?

Yelled Stella.

“Stella, we know that, it’s just that you literally got hit by a car!”

Said Void.

“You’re mom’s healing powers maybe powerful, but we still need to check everything.”

Said Void.

“Okay, lemme try something.”

Said Stella.

Stella stood up, then she saw that Greg had a bruise and kissed it.

“Thanks Stella, but I’m sure you got hurt more than me.”

Said Greg.

“What happened to the person speeding anyways?”

Said Stella.

“Uh, you don’t wanna know about that... let’s just say I got a little carried away...”

Said Void.

“What exactly did you do?!?!”

Asked Greg.

“I beat the guy up... ends up he has some broken bones that weren’t there when he crashed...”

Said Void.

“VOID! You’re not even a legal citizen, how did you find this out?”

Asked Greg, concerned.

“Oh, don’t worry! I found out by spying!”

Said Void.

“Well, remind me to restrain you next time something like this happens...”

Said Greg.

“Sorry, Greg, I was just trying to give the guy a little karma for hurting you both...”

Said Void.

“Guys, I’m not fragile, I have literal healing powers, please don’t treat me like a baby, because I’m not one!”

Said Stella.

“Stella, I’m sorry, we were just concerned.”

Said Void.

“It’s okay, I am just overreacting, I love you guys!”

Said Stella.

“We love you too!”

Said Greg.

“Should we go home, or stay the night?”

Asked Void.

“What do you think, Stella?”

Asked Greg.

“I think we should stay the night, because I know the gems will be worried if we came home early.”

Said Stella.


	5. Frybo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Stella get into some fry trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together Breakfast wouldn't have happened in this fic, because Stella would've stopped Steven from going inside the temple.

"Hey, Steven? Have you seen my recently washed shorts?"

Asked Stella, from upstairs.

"No, why?"

Steven asked, sitting on the couch.

"Because Pearl would freak if she found out I lost them."

Said Stella.

"Okay, I haven't, but I'll look."

Steven said.

"Thanks."

Stella said, looking through their room.

Pearl then warps in.

"Hey Steven, have you seen a gem shard anywhere?"

Asked Pearl.

"Nope, is this a super cool gem mission?"

Asked Steven.

"Oh shit, I better not say anything about the shorts or she'll kill me"

Stella said quietly so Pearl couldn't hear.

"Steven, this shard is very important _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ got it?"

Asked Pearl.

"Sure..."

Steven said.

"Okay then, remember, don't let it onto clothes."

Pearl said.

"Got it!"

Steven said.

Pearl left.

"OH SHIT! What if the shard is on my clothes?"

Stella asked herself.

"I kinda feel bad for not listening to what Pearl said to me..."

Steven said.

"Well, I didn't listen to Pearl ether, but I heard the part about clothes."

Stella said.

"THAT'S UNUSUAL!"

Yelled Steven, while seeing a washed pair of shorts walking.

"I GOT THIS!"

Yelled Stella, as she jumped down and tackled the shorts. She then took the gem shard out of them.

"YOU GOT IT!"

Yelled Steven.

"We should probably look for Pearl."

Said Stella, putting it in a sock, in Steven's cheeseburger backpack.

"Yeah."

Steven said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, PeeDee! Have you seen Pearl?"

Stella asked.

"Nope, sorry Stella. My dad is forcing me to put on this stupid costume for work, but I'll let you know if she comes by."

Said PeeDee.

"I have an idea!"

Steven said.

Steven then changed into PeeDee's costume.

"AHHHHH! BIRDS!"

Yelled Steven, running away from the birds.

"OMG STEVEN! I GOT YOU!"

Stella said, kicking a bunch of birds.

"You two okay? Should I go get the broom from inside?"

Asked PeeDee.

"YES PLEASE!"

They both yelled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we need another plan."

Said Stella.

"How about this?"

Steven said, pulling out a gem shard.

"Yes! What could possibly go wrong?"

Stella said.

Steven then put the gem shard into the suit.

"What does this thing do exactly?"

Asked PeeDee.

"It brings clothing alive- ah, there we go!"

Stella said.

"Can you stand up?"

Asked Steven.

Frybo stood up.

"Okay, can you do a wacky dance?"

Asked Stella.

Frybo does a wacky dance.

"Great work Fryb- I mean PeeDee!"

Mr. Fryman said while PeeDee hid behind Stella.

Mr. Fryman then went back to work.

"Okay, now Frybo, make people eat fries!"

Said Steven

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The old machines at Funland!"

PeeDee said.

"You wanna ride?"

Asked Steven.

"Sure, but there's only 2..."

PeeDee said.

"Oh, that's okay, I can share with Steven. We are used to it."

Stella said.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Said PeeDee, climbing onto the seahorse machine.

PeeDee turns on both machines, and they start their cycle. PeeDee enjoyed the machine at first, but then he got bored of it over time.

"This just doesn't feel the same anymore..."

Said PeeDee, getting off the machine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, is the just me or do I see Frybo beating people up?"

Asked Stella.

"I'm not falling for that one."

Steven said.

"No, I'm serious. Look over there."

Stella said.

"She's right Steven, I see Frybo punching someone and shoving fries in their mouths."

PeeDee said, with concern.

"OH SHIT, HE'S COMING!"

Stella said, hiding behind PeeDee.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this! Shield come out... OH COME ON! YOU ONLY COME OUT WHEN I NEED YOU!"

Steven yelled.

"I heard Stella yell, are you o- WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GIVE THAT TO ME! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL DAY!"

Yelled Pearl.

"Sorry Pearl, Steven did it."

Stella said.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed."

Steven said.

"It doesn't _matter_ who did what, right now you need to get along and fix this mess before it gets worse. What exactly did you two tell it to do anyway?"

Asked Pearl.

"We kind of told it to make people eat fries..."

Steven said.

"You told it to make people eat fries? **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?** "

Yelled Pearl.

"I SHOULD'VE REALIZED EARLIER! DAMMIT!"

Yelled Stella.

"What's that thing doing beating people up?"

Asked Void, coming up to the group.

"Someone decided it was a good idea to put the shard in that mascot."

Pearl said.

Then, all of a sudden, Frybo took Stella and put her in a chokehold while trying to feed her fries.

"STELLA!"

All 3 of them yelled, frantically.

"I can handle this."

Said Void, taking out her sword.

"No, I will. This was _my_ assignment."

Pearl said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, JUST PLEASE SAVE MY SISTER FROM GETTING FRIES SHOVED DOWN HER THROAT"

Yelled Steven, frantically.

Void and Pearl then threw their weapons right at the shard, the shard then fought back squirting Ketchup from its injury onto them. The shard then went inside and attacked Mr. Fryman.

"DAD!"

Yelled PeeDee looking through the window.

"PeeDee? I'm sorry I was too hard on you, I should've given you a less embarrassing job! I just wanted you to be apart of the family!"

Mr. Fryman said, thinking PeeDee was in the suit.

"DAD! I'M NOT IN THE SUIT! I'M HERE!"

PeeDee said, coming inside.

"PEEDEE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Said Mr. Fryman.

"I'm sorry, but for now, this son of a bitch needs a beating."

Said PeeDee, kicking Frybo, while Steven and Stella came in.

"PEEDEE! I HAVE AN IDEA! PEARL DROPPED THE OTHER SHARDS WHILE FIGHTING THAT THING, SO I AM GOING TO PUT THEM ON MY CLOTHES AND COMMAND THEM!"

Yelled Steven.

"GREAT! THEN DO IT PLEASE!"

Yelled PeeDee

Steven then removed all his clothes except for his underwear and put shards in them. He then commanded the clothes to take Frybo's shard out.

"ATTACK!"

Yelled Steven.

The clothes then attacked Frybo. Pearl and Void then joined, being freed from the Ketchup trap. A few minutes later they managed to get the shard, and Steven commanded them to take each other's shards out, and they did just that. Pearl then bubbled all the shards and sent them to the temple.

"Steven, that was a terrible idea to put that _insanely dangerous_ shard into that mascot. Now it's destroyed. But, I've got to admit that the idea to solve the problem with other shards was a safe way to solve the problem."

Lectured Pearl.

"I'm glad I didn't get chocked to death."

Said Stella.

"Yeah, the most important part is that you're all safe."

Said Void.


	6. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a mirror that can talk to people that Steven and Stella got to learn more about gems from Pearl. Is this gem technology, or is it something else?

“You both want to learn more about gems? Well, we do have this mirror right over here that we got a few thousand years ago, although it doesn’t work. Like when I ask it a question, it doesn’t answer. However, it’s supposed to answer so this might probably be broken.”

Said Pearl.

“OOH LEMME TRY!”

Said Steven.

“But she said it was probably broken.”

Said Stella.

“Hey mirror, can you show me a place?”

Asked Steven.

The mirror didn’t do anything.

“See! I told you!”

Said Stella.

“It is broken, but if you want to keep the mirror, you can.”

Said Pearl.

“YAY! I’m taking this to the Big Dount”

Said Steven.

“Okay have fun!”

Said Pearl. 

Steven then left, afterwards Garnet and Amethyst came out of their rooms.

“Hey, Stelironi!”

Said Amethyst.

“Hey guys, Steven just went to the Big Donut with some kind of mirror. He loves that thing, but it’s broken. I don’t see the point of him playing with it.”

Says Stella.

“Maybe he just likes the design.”

Said Amethyst.

“Or maybe he knows that if it finally chooses to work, he can get information, unlike you who gives up whenever something doesn’t work!”

Says Pearl sternly.

Stella then runs out of the temple, followed by Garnet.

“Stella, come back!”

Yells Pearl.

“Geez, P. Why are you always so hard on her. Are you so hard on her because she reminds you of-“

“THATS ENOUGH!”

Pearl interrupts Amethyst.  
—————————————————————————————

“Dad!”

Stella yells, outside of his van crying.

“Stella! Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Did you get-“

“DAD I’M FINE I-IT’S JUST THAT P-PEARL HURT MY F-FEELINGS!”

Yelled Stella.

“Finally caught up to you, Stella. Please don’t scare us like that, we were worried.”

Said Garnet.

“I-I’m sorry, Garnet... it’s just that-“

“Stella, what did she do this time?”

Asked Greg, cutting Stella off.

“S-She said that I g-give up too easily...”

Said Stella, sobbing.

“I’ll go home with you if that makes you happier.”

Said Greg.

“B-But s-she’s still there...”

Said Stella, trying to drop crying.

“Okay, then do you want drink from the Big Donut?”

Asked Greg.

“Yes please.”

Said Stella, who finally stopped crying.

“Garnet, do you wanna come with us?”

Asked Greg.

“Sure, I would be happy to. Steven should be there now.”

Said Garnet.

—————————————————————————————

“Hey you two, how are you... wow, what happened this time?”

Asked Void.

“P got pissed at Stella, and she ran off with Garnet trailing her. She didn’t even have a good reason for it ether.”

Said Amethyst.

“I had a great reason actually, she was too lazy to consider that the mirror may not actually be broken.”

Said Pearl.

“Pearl, are you talking about the mirror that we got thousands of years ago? I thought we agreed that it was broken? Plus didn’t you tell me that you and Rose let that gem out of it years ago?”

Asked Void.

“Well... I suppose I may have lied to you a bit...”

Said Pearl.

“A BIT? PEARL, THAT GEM MUST BE TRAUMATIZED! THAT MANY YEARS IN A MIRROR? SERIOUSLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THOUSANDS OF YEARS INSIDE A MIRROR, JUST THERE, LIKE A PRISON! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?”

Yelled Void.

“V, calm down. I agree that keeping a gem in a mirror for thousands of years is not the best idea, but what if she had a reason?”

Asked Amethyst.

“And what reason would she have for lying to me for all these years?”

Asked Void.

“The reason is because she would’ve went to homeworld and tattled about us.”

Said Pearl.

“You still LIED to me, Pearl. I don’t think I can trust you anymore!”

Said Void, in a very disappointed tone.

Void then went outside, and walked to the Big Dount.

—————————————————————————————

“Hey, Sadie! Do you know where Steven went?”

Asked Stella, drinking her Cherry Slush from the Big Donut.

“I don’t know where he is, sorry! Last time I heard from him he had some type of talking mirror with him.”

Said Sadie.

“THE MIRROR ACTUALLY WORKS? Gee, guess I am too lazy to consider that, am I?”

Asked Stella.

“Stella... Pearl says things she doesn’t mean sometimes...”

Said Garnet.

“Or most of the time.”

Said Stella.

“I think that Steven will be at the temple in awhile.”

Said Garnet.

“Maybe we should wait for him there, is that okay with you, Stella?”

Asked Greg, while Void walked in.

“I don’t want to go back, dad! Pearl was really rude, and I‘ve had enough of it.”

Said Stella.

“I think we both can agree on this subject, I just figured out Pearl was lying to me for thousands of years.”

Said Void.

“Ouch.”

Said Greg.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post all chapters ASAP! Also, here’s the Discord: https://discord.gg/Ye3kdaR


End file.
